The present invention pertains to cleaning appliances, and more particularly to cleaning appliances having both an abrasive and a sponge portion.
Sponges and similar appliances are used for cleaning surfaces such as walls, countertops, sinks, bowls, cars, etc. in just about every type of environment, be it industrial or domestic, household. Typically, a sponge includes a foraminous material portion, whether natural or synthetic. Recently, there has been developed, sold and marketed a unitary cleaning product having both a sponge portion and an abrasive portion. Another material used in a sponge cleaning product is melamine resin, which has a slightly abrasive quality like fine sandpaper.
As is to be readily appreciated one of the problems encountered with available types of sponge product is the inability to effectively reach into corners as well as along edges for effective scrubbing and cleaning.
Thus, the present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art by providing a sponge product which provides both a foraminous portion of melamine resin as well as a more abrasive portion and which can readily reach into corners and edges.